momo_hibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki and Candy Switch Places~!?
Miyuki and Candy Switch Places~!? (みゆきとキャンディがイレカワ～ル！？ Miyuki to Kyandi ga Irekawa~ru!??) is the 8th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 397th episode of the Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. The English title is '"Glitter Switchers!"' . Synopsis ''After finding a strange pair of rings, Miyuki and Candy suddenly find themselves in each others bodies. Things only get worse after they have a disagreement. Summary One day, Miyuki was running to school when Candy, who was in her schoolbag, spotted a couple of "shooting stars" which had fallen somewhere nearby. Going to investigate, Miyuki and Candy found a pair of couple rings that suddenly attach themselves to Miyuki and Candy, causing them to switch bodies. Just then, Akane, passing by on her way to school, spotted the two and they try to greet her after she calls out to them. To their shock, they realize their voices haven't come out of their own bodies- causing them to find out they switched. Meanwhile, at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is in the middle of searching for her magic rings, which she calls the "irekawa~ru" or "swa~pping places". Akaoni admitted that he had found the rings on the table, but he sneezed, causing them to be blown away. Enraged, Majorina rushed out into the human world to look for her rings. At school, the girls appear skeptical after being told what happened, until Candy shows how she is able to move Miyuki's ears like her own to prove that she was really her. Reika suggested that they try removing the rings to swap back but they are too strongly attached to them to come off. Yayoi then suggested using the ring Cure Decor piece to negate the magic, but it has no effect. With no choice and time running low the girls decide that for the time being Candy will just have to take Miyuki's place. While Candy was excited and eager to do her best, Miyuki was not so sure if Candy could be trusted. During their first class, English, Miss Sasaki gives the class a pop quiz. Extremely worried, Miyuki popped out from under the table to check on Candy, and was almost caught when Miss Sasaki saw her moving on her own. Luckily, Nao and Reika quickly diverted attention back to the test- which Candy ruins by drawing a picture of herself all over Miyuki's test paper and earning her a scolding in the staff room after class in order to explain herself. During Japanese, Miyuki is called to read a passage from their textbook. Miyuki tried to get Candy to repeat after her, but Candy kept adding comments after each sentence, arousing the teacher's suspicion. They ask her why she keeps adding "kuru" after each sentence and quickly Yayoi tries to cover for her, suggesting that Miyuki was trying to say she felt awful (kurushii). Concerned, the teacher tells Miyuki to go to the infirmary. During Japanese, Miyuki is called to read a passage from their textbook. Miyuki tried to get Candy to repeat after her, but Candy kept adding comments after each sentence, arousing the teacher's suspicion. They ask her why she keeps adding "kuru" after each sentence and quickly Yayoi tries to cover for her, suggesting that Miyuki was trying to say she felt awful (kurushii). Concerned, the teacher tells Miyuki to go to the infirmary. Akane and the girls continue to try to cover up for her. During social studies, Candy drew a picture of Märchenland's palace on the board when called out to solve a problem. This time Nao and Reika cover up for her, but Candy continues her uncharacteristic behavior throughout the remainder of the school day. Wreaking havoc in science, home economics, and gym class, wearing the other girls out as they tried to keep her out of trouble repeatedly. At the end of the day, the girls were gathered at the rooftop, exhausted after chasing Candy the entire time. Just then, Candy appears with a test paper that has a zero on it, along with a stack of extra-homework, causing Miyuki to angrily start screaming at her for making a mess of things. Candy is distraught by this, unable to understand why she's so angry and runs away from them. Somewhere in town, Majorina was at a police station, filing a report for her lost rings. Confused at her answers of "magic" and "bad endings", the officer thought she was a novelist. Just then, Candy ran past the station, and Majorina spots one of the missing rings, so she gives chase. Candy, now sulking at the town's communal playground sees some children and decides to join them in their games. Meanwhile, Miyuki and the other girls could not find Candy, and Miyuki realized that though Candy had made a mess of things, she was actually trying her best. Feeling regret for yelling at Candy, she was determined to find Candy and apologize. At the end of the day, Candy was left alone at the playground as all the children left to go home. There, she was cornered by Majorina, who created a Bad End alternate reality and stole everyone's happiness. Finding Miyuki's Smile Pact, Candy tries to transform but failed. But just then the other girls show up and transform to fight. Majorina then created a rocking horse Akanbe to battle. Although small, the Akanbe was quick and nimble, easily defeating the four Cures and trapping them in giant metal springs. Majorina then explained that Miyuki and Candy could never take off the magic rings without the remedy, a medicine which she calls the "motonimodo~ru" or "swi~tching back". The Akanbe moved to attack, but Miyuki's strong wish to protect Candy's happiness caused her Smile Pact to glow. With that, she was able to transform into Cure Candy. Cure Candy, with her long agile ears and fast speed, was able to defeat the Akanbe easily. In the midst of battle, the Cures managed to snatch the remedy medicine from Majorina, and Cure Candy purified the Akanbe with Happy Shower. The Cures gained their eighth Cure Decor piece, the Sakura, and with the remedy medicine, Candy and Miyuki successfully return to their original bodies and happily celebrate. Major Events * Cure Candy's transformation and Happy Shower are shown. Trivia * The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cures. * This is the second time that the Cures has swapped bodies with one of the Mascots. The first time was in Fresh Pretty Cure! when Yamabuki Inori accidentally has her body swapped with Tarte's body.FPC10 ** In fact, Inori's body was swapped with Tarte's body, which is the opposite of how Miyuki's body was swapped with Candy's body because when Tarte and Miyuki were in Inori and Candy's body respectively, they transformed into Pretty Cure whereas Inori in Tarte's body and Candy in Miyuki's body didn't. Despite this, Inori (in Tarte's body) transformed into a Pretty Cure, however it was only in Momozono Love and Aono Miki's imagination. * When Miyuki and Candy swapped bodies, their hairstyles also switched, with Miyuki's hair styled in round buns and Candy's ears curling into Miyuki's trademark cone-roll style. Candy's red cheeks were also switched onto Miyuki's face. * The morning news programme Akaoni was watching is based on a real-life morning news programme, TV Asahi's Morning Bird, hosted by newscasters Akae Tamao and Hatori Shinichi. ** Coincidentally, Akae Tamao also voices Sakagami Ayumi's mother in movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. * The passage Miyuki was supposed to read out loud in class is an excerpt from novel "I am a cat" (吾輩は猫である Wagahai wa neko de aru). * The scenes where Majorina introduces her inventions are similar to a scene from the Nerunerunerune commercials, a famous Internet meme in Japan. * Majorina does not like to be called "old" or "granny". * During Happy Shower, Cure Candy uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Candy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots * Candy Villains * Majorina * Akaoni * Wolfrun * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Sasaki Namie * Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 * The Policeman References # ↑ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_a_Cat Category:Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes